


runaway

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Stuff, as everything i write, i wont add any other tags, it'll spoil, nope - Freeform, ok fine, police is looking for sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: sirius is a runaway from the police. on a little alley where he decides to hide he meets remus, a stranger
Relationships: ???, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	runaway

**Author's Note:**

> all in lowercase lmao. thanks to tino (toni) and li who encouraged me to write this thing. love you all

the sirens were wailing and sirius was running from the policemen hot on his trails.

panting, he decided to hide on a small, dark alley. he tiptoed on the cobblestones and he felt the cigarette smoke scent hitting him.

he walked slowly until he saw where the scent comes from.

from a boy. he couldn't make his facial features, all he could see of him was the fact he was very tall, he was smoking and that he was wearing a large hoodie, hiding his frame.

"dude, what's wrong with you?" the stranger asked, presumably cocking an eyebrow. "i'm the only one that ever comes here"

"i'm on the run" sirius cut the boy short and took off his jacket, now only in a white t-shirt.

he could hear the policemen's combat boots.

"quick!" sirius exclaimed and pulled the stranger by the collar, kissing him with no explanation.

the policemen looked at them and not recognizing sirius, they left.

sirius pulled away.

"thanks" he smiled.

he took a step forward but the stranger pulled him by the shirt, back into a kiss. sirius finally had time to melt into it, the strong taste of cigarette taking his breath away.

now the stranger was the one that pulled them apart.

"go" he ushered the shorter boy with a smile.

and with that said, sirius ran away in the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

when sirius got to his apartment, he searched through his pocket he found a little piece of paper that he didn't have before.

"remus, phone number: xxxxxxxxxx. the stranger you kissed earlier"


End file.
